Pero no es el mío
by shiny-chan
Summary: Sasuke toma la decicion de decirle a Naruto lo que esta pasando con su situacion sentimental en ese momento y solo espera que las cosas no salgan muy mal. Crackparing. Friendeship.


**Pero no es el mío**

Para Naruto era normal que Sasuke siempre quisiera salir rápido del aula, sabía que no le gustaba la gente, pero hoy lo notaba especialmente irritable.

—Vamos a la azotea, quiero hablar contigo—El azabache tenía sujeta la muñeca del rubio, jalándole nada sutilmente para que se levantará rápido.

—Ya, ya teme...—Sacó su obento del maletín y siguió a su compañero en silencio— ¿Y bien, porque tanta prisa?

Le clavo sus ojos azules notando todos los tics que tenía el otro en ese momento, podría decir que nunca lo había visto tan incómodo, enfocaba y desviaba su mirada continuamente, al mismo tiempo que fruncía sus labios y podía notar que los mordía un poco por el lado interno de su boca.

—Yo tengo que decirte algo.

—Ya no le des tantos rodeos teme—Le sonrió como de costumbre, hacía falta un empujoncito para que le contara algo probablemente personal.

—Soy gay Naruto—Soltó sin ningún tono en especial, parco como siempre.

La cara del Uzumaki se contrajo en una mueca de vergüenza y se coloró hasta las orejas, no quería que su amigo se le declara de ninguna manera, además de que el moreno no tenía ninguna especie de tacto para eso, a él le gustaban las chicas, así pequeñas como Sakura-Chan, ya entendía porque éste Uchiha no era como sus genes indicaban, éste no salía corriendo detrás de la primera faldita corta que le pasaba por el frente. Le pareció llevar un siglo pensando que decir, pero sólo fue un par de segundos cuando su amigo volvió a hablar.

—Y tengo pareja...—Seguía inmutable.

— ¡Ah! ¡Qué bien Sasuke!—Volvió a respirar, que alivió que no se fuese vuelto gay por él, porque no podría corresponderle.

—Lo tomaste bien, realmente pensé que me golpearías o me insultarías...—Sonrío de lado ligeramente, que bien que el rubio no se lo tomara como el fin del mundo, pero no sabía si eso le hacía sentirse más culpable aún.

— ¡No Sasuke! Que te gusten los chicos no quiere decir que dejes de ser mi amigo... Es decir, no le vas al mismo equipo de football, ni de baseball, ni de basketball pero seguimos siendo amigos ¡Esto es igual! Y entonces… ¿Cómo es el? —despreocupadamente se sentó en el piso y su amigo le imitó.

—Pues, es mayor...

—Te dejaste deslumbrar…—Era algo que solía ver en las niñas de preparatoria que salían con treintañeros, muchos lujos que les nublaban la vista— ¿Qué tan mayor es?

—Tiene cuarenta y uno

— ¡Teme, podría ser tu padre!—Sasuke clavó su negra mirada en la azul de Naruto, tal vez buscando algo, quizás el rubio se fuese dado cuenta y se hacia el que no sabía, pero como era tan rubio obviamente no notaria nada si no se lo estrellaban en la cara.

—Sí, podría ser... —No quería ser rudo, pero era bien sabido que no era alguien sutil—Pero es el tuyo.

La boca del rubio formo una pequeña "O", mas no emitió ningún sonido, estaba como congelado, pasaron unos tres minutos hasta que reacciono.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Que el que me deslumbro, como dices tú, es tu papá, dobe—Esto hizo al otro gritar y luego se sintió bruscamente movido por el cuello de su uniforme.

— ¡Era una pregunta retórica, maldito teme! ¡Ten un poco más de tacto! —Seguía zarandeando y gritándole al moreno— ¡¿Como que es mi papa?! ¡Y mejor no digas nada!

— ¡Que indeciso e irritante eres! —De un manotón se sacó al rubio—Ya lo hablamos, y él sabe que te lo contaría hoy, así que iré rápido. Tenemos un mes saliendo, y le dije que te lo diría yo para ahorrarle tus locuras a él—Naruto contrajo su boca en señal de molestia.

— ¿Y… Desde cuando paso esto…? —Debía pensar en frio, eran dos de las personas que más quería, tal vez no fuese todo tan malo—Entiendo tus preferencias, se cómo son las cosas en tu casa, aunque realmente no me lo esperaba y lo veo hasta contradictorio, pero, ¿Cómo es que mi papa es gay?

—Hará casi un año ya, poco después de cumplir los quince fue que comenzaron a pasar cosas. Y siempre lo ha sido. Digamos que eres un accidente—Disfrutaba torturar a su amigo, así que tenía que morder su lengua para que su pequeña sonrisa ladeada no se volviera una carcajada.

— ¿¡Como que un accidente!? ¡Eres un teme! —Probablemente la escuela entera habrá oído todos los gritos del expresivo chico.

—Debes respetar Naruto, seré tu nueva figura de autoridad—Fingió amedrentarlo, al menos no se hallaban especialmente incomodos por el tema.

—¡La, la, la, no te escucho!—Infantilmente se tapaba sus orejas con las manos mientras repetía lo mismo una y otra vez.

Pronto dejaron de payasear con eso y se sentaron a comer en calma, algo raro sabiendo lo hiperactivo de uno de ellos, pero necesitaba pensar, porque sí, él pensaba, tenía cosas que hablar con su padre, tenía que adaptarse a sus nuevas situaciones, y si así serian felices ese par, pues estaba bien, no podía desear lo contrario y dentro de lo que él pudiese los ayudaría, así fuese a encubrir a su amigo de su muy estricto y mujeriego padre.

**¡Fin…!**


End file.
